


Revise and Extend My Remarks

by nubianamy



Series: (What It Looks Like and) What It Is [4]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode: s01e06 Mr. Willis of Ohio, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27847750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nubianamy/pseuds/nubianamy
Summary: After the poker game, Abbey, Jed, and Leo have movie night.
Relationships: Abbey Bartlet/Jed Bartlet/Leo McGarry, Jed Bartlet/Leo McGarry
Series: (What It Looks Like and) What It Is [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021147
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Revise and Extend My Remarks

Abbey met Leo at the door. She didn’t bother to close it before hugging him.

“How was your trip to Pakistan?” he asked.

“Long. And don’t even try with the small talk tonight, Leo. We’ve got more important things to address.”

Leo closed his mouth and followed her inside, where Jed was already seated on one end of the couch, the remote control in his hand.

“Who won the poker game?” Leo asked. He settled himself on the other end of the couch, kicking off his shoes with a sigh.

“Mandy, but only because I let her.” Jed held up the videocassette box and waved it at Leo. “Did you know the White House has a very nice library of media at our disposal? I think it took about twenty minutes from Charlie’s phone call for this to arrive at the residence.”

“Very nice, Mr. President. And what are we watching tonight?”

“Well, after Josh’s smart-mouthed comment about malteds, I decided I would like to see Our Town again. It’s the 1989 Lincoln Center production starring Spalding Gray, Eric Stoltz, Penelope Ann Miller, and Peter Maloney.”

Abbey eased in between them and took a seat in the center of the couch. “Anything I can get you to drink?”

Leo smiled. “I think I’m all right for now, Abbey, thanks.”

“I once played the stage manager in a production of Our Town, you know."

Abbey rolled her eyes. “For heaven’s sake, Jed, how many times do you need to—“

“It’s all right,” Leo murmured. “Let him tell it.”

“The function of the stage manager,” Jed announced, pressing play on the remote control, “is to impel the action forward by revealing details through exposition of which the audience was heretofore unaware.”

“And, apparently,” Abbey added, “to use stupid adverbs like _heretofore.”_

“He exhibits almost godlike omniscience,” Jed went on, “and as such can teach the audience the lessons inherent in the script.”

Abbey smiled sweetly. “Oh, yes, because the audience members should never have to think for themselves.”

“He is both a part of the action and apart from it. Occasionally stepping into scenes, then retreating.” Jed gestured from one end of the couch to the other. “This allows him to keep his humanity, even with his superhuman powers.”

She turned to Leo, clasping her hands in mock delight. “Wouldn’t it be a treat to have such a figure in real life? Someone who could both accomplish the illustrious feat of running a nation, while simultaneously managing the tasks of daily life, such as maintaining a relationship—“

Leo cleared his throat.

“—or two, without pissing his partners off?”

“One might only hope,” Leo murmured. He rested a hand on Abbey’s arm, and Abbey clasped it briefly before letting go again.

“I did apologize,” Jed said, after a long pause.

“He did,” Leo agreed, nodding at Abbey. She made a dismissive noise. “No, he spoke actual words. One of them was _idiot,_ referring to, you know, himself.”

“Yes, and it’s because I threatened him with bodily harm if he didn’t.” She raised an eyebrow at Jed. “Tell me you explained _why_ you were being an idiot.”

“I didn’t want to interrupt his work,” Jed protested. “If there’s anybody who needs more undisturbed time, it’s Leo.”

“Is that the official word of the omniscient demigod?” Abbey picked up the remote control and pressed pause. Then she turned to Jed, her lips pursed, and gestured. “Go on.”

Jed huffed. “He knows why—”

“That’s not how mere mortals apologize, dear.”

With a look of futility, Jed gazed across Abbey to make tentative eye contact with Leo.

“The Greek gods weren’t omniscient,” he said conversationally. “Nor were they omnipotent. They had faults and fears, too. Even the great Zeus had one fear: the goddess Nyx, one of the eleven Protogenoi, the first born. He would not enter Nyx’s cave on his hunt. That was her territory.” Jed shook his head regretfully. “When we started this whole thing, I promised Jenny I would never set foot in Nyx’s cave.”

“And you didn’t,” Leo began, but Jed waved a hand.

“The reality of the metaphor extends beyond the boundaries of your house. I took up far too much of your time and energy during the campaign, Leo, and I never granted it back to her after we moved into the White House. The offering was bogus. I got the fat, and she got the bones.”

“But it was my decision,” Leo insisted. “I’m the one who asked _you_ to run.”

“It was still my responsibility to follow through on my agreement. I knew the rules of the game long before I took the oath of office.” He looked to Abbey, who was watching him with clear impatience, then back to Leo. “Even Zeus had to play by the rules. He was a randy son-of-a-bitch, and he had seven wives and countless lovers, but he could never make Ganymede his husband.”

“Did I ever ask you for that?” 

“I think what Jed means,” Abbey said, “is that of course he cares about Jenny, and he wants her to be happy, but he’s even more scared of trespassing on his agreement with her. Because without her presence in your life, you’re vulnerable.”

Leo looked immediately outraged. “Do you think for one minute, Mr. President, that I would put you or this country at—“

“Not like that.”

Abbey didn’t raise her voice, but Leo stopped talking. He stared at Jed.

“We’re all stronger with someone else behind us,” Jed said quietly. “For years, Jenny gave you what you needed to keep going. You know it’s going to be a rough road without her.”

“I can handle it.” He looked from Jed to Abbey with increasing frustration. “You know I can.”

“You can’t know that for sure,” Abbey said. “Thirty-four years, Leo?”

“What choice do I have?” Leo stabbed a finger at the window. “Since that night you sent me home, she won’t even answer my calls. Mallory had to bring me things from the house, for Christ’s sake. Like it or not, I’m on my own.”

“No, you’re _not,”_ said Abbey firmly. “No matter what. Don’t make us spend one more moment trying to convince you of that.”

Leo closed his eyes, his jaw working. This time it was Abbey who reached for his hand.

“We don’t want you at the hotel,” she said.

“No,” Leo said loudly.

“Just hear me out, Leo—“

“You get Ron Butterfield to tell me truthfully that there’s going to be no repercussions if I move into the residence, and I’ll listen.” He shook his head. “Until then, I’m staying at the hotel.”

Abbey looked like she’d bitten into something unpleasant. She crossed her arms and settled back on the couch. Jed pressed play on the remote.

“I would argue,” Jed went on, as Abbey groaned, “that the all the Greek gods were afraid of one thing.”

“Do tell,” said Leo.

“And of course, you should listen to me, because I’m smarter than the average bear. The gods’ most desperate fear was being forgotten. It’s why they demanded stories be told about them. After all, their egos were as big as mine.”

“You want me to pause the video again?” Abbey asked. “You’re losing your audience.”

“Are you kidding? Look at him.” Jed smirked at Leo, who chuckled. “He can’t get enough of me.”

“You know I’m your biggest fan,” Leo agreed.

She reached over and slapped his leg. “Shut up already, Ganymede, and watch the goddamn movie.”


End file.
